Lost in Memories
by PeachyQ73
Summary: Zero gets lost in his memories of his last encounter with his lover and mate. This story is OOC'ness. If you're not into yaoi or male/male sexual relationships. Don't like don't read. No flames although constructive criticism is always welcome. This is a one shot. Please RR


**A/N: **I will always take constructive criticism but flames will be for melting marshmallows on the 4th of July. Thank you. Please review this story. Also, I will continue to write 'Every Rose Has It's Thorn'. I know it has been more than two years since I last wrote anything for it, but I have not dropped the story, I promise. More to be said at the end of this short one shot in the A/N.

**Warning:** This story is OOC'ness. If you're not into yaoi or male/male sexual relationships, please don't read any further.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own VK, or the characters. My plot bunnies own this story but they love borrowing Kaname and Zero for their own stories. I own nothing but my plot bunnies. All honor for the original story and characters goes to Hino-Sama, bless her wonderful and creative heart.

**Summary:**

**Lost in Memories:**

Zero was at a loss of how to occupy his time with Kaname away on business. He is missing his lover and mate from the moment that he left two weeks ago. Zero was supposed to go with him on this last trip, but as it was, the HA had called the night before they were to leave and Zero had to take a high priority mission. Kaname was just as disappointed as Zero was, but he understood he said.

Zero was currently lying naked on their bed remembering precisely how much his mate was showing how much he loved Zero. The memory had Zero moaning, getting lost in the memory.

**Memory Begins**

"Zero, I know you're disappointed as am I; however from what you have told me, they really need you on this mission. When you are done, come home and wait for me. This trip shouldn't take more than three weeks. Please wait for me here. I will be back in time to celebrate not only your success on this mission, but our anniversary as well. I will make the wait worth your while, I promise."

Kaname then Proceeds to kiss Zero down the right side of his neck, down over his collar bone, and down over his right side of his chest to his nipple. He pauses to pay special homage to such a wonderful and sensitive area of Zero, and Zero does respond so very well. He moans, shudders, with his head thrown back, and his breathing increases in speed. He can feel those beautiful, slender fingers grasping his hair and tugging rather hard and his mate gets lost in his passion.

Once finished with the nipple on the right, Kaname moves on the one on the left which causes Zero to thrust his hips up looking for some kind of relief only to find none. After a few minutes and several loud mewls from Zero, Kaname continues his downward worship of Zero's body, licking and kissing down his torso, until he comes to his main goal; Zero's bouncing, and weeping hard cock. A tentative and gentle swipe of his tongue thru Zero's dripping pre-cum at the slit of is cock had Zero gasping, once again causing his hips to be thrust upward.

"Kaname please, enough. I can't handle too much more. I'm so hard it hurts." he whimpers. "Aww, poor Zero. You need a little relief? I will give it to, but only when I'm ready to give it to you. As I recall, I begged you last night to show mercy on me when I asked, and you showed no mercy for me. Do you remember what I told you this morning when we woke up?" Zero nodded his head, trying to focus on what Kaname was saying, because he knew it was important to what was going on right now. "You… you said you would make sure to rep….pay in kind later. Please can….can we do later…..later." Zero whined, trying to give his best lost puppy eyed look and getting the bad feeling he was failing miserably.

"You poor thing, but I think this would be the best time to get even. I mean after all, I won't see you for three weeks, now won't I?" Kaname says with a smirk, just before he takes Zero's hard on into his mouth all the way down to the base, causing Zero to shout, arching his back. Kaname quickly bounces up and down a couple of times, before he released his treat. He looks at Zero enjoying the site before him. Yes, he's trying to provoke Zero into taking over with need overriding his brain. Sometime Zero can be too gentle and right now he needs it rougher. Kaname shudders at the thought.

He licks, nips, and sucks on Zero's cock as his fingers play with Zero's tight, puckered hole. Kaname was beginning to believe that Zero wasn't going to do anything but make those wonderful noises until he hears "Damn it Kaname, no more teasing! Aaarrgh!" Zero roared and he rolled Kaname under him onto the mattress and onto his stomach. Kaname's own hole is prepare quickly and roughly, just the way he craved it just before Zero thrust deep, all the way to the hilt in one go; not even giving Kaname enough time to adjust to his size.

Kaname shouts, yells, moans, and mewls. He finally gets close to his climax, only to have Zero grab hold of his cock and squeeze to prevent his from his release. Zero continues to hit Kaname's prostate over and over again. Before he released Kaname's cock he, pauses and says, "Don't think I don't know what you were doing Kana. I know you like it rough and because I don't want to hurt you, you feel like to have to get me so excited that I have to take over. It's true I don't like to hurt you, but I also know you need this sometimes. Don't feel like you have to manipulate me into doing this. I will give you what you need if you would ask, but you don't, and it hurts me when you feel you have to go to such extremes to get what you need from me without giving me the benefit of the doubt. Do you know what this tells me? It tells me you don't trust me to give you what you need. I may not want to hurt you but I also have a need to give you what you need." Zero said has he begun to pound even harder into Kaname. He was thrusting so hard into his lover that Kaname was scooting across the bed with the force of it. Kaname was shouting in pure ecstasy from the way his lover was pounding into him.

Finally, Zero let go of Kaname's cock and Kaname was already shouting himself hoarse from to fierce onslaught of his release. Kaname had passed out from such a fierce storm, not knowing when Zero had found his own.

After Zero had release his own load into his mate, did he realize that Kaname had passed out. It hurt to think that Kaname felt he couldn't ask but he would try later to talk to Kaname about it. It seems they need to have that discussion and soon, but not until Kaname came back from his trip. He got up out of bed, traipsed over into the bathroom and turned on the shower. He went back out to the bed, picked up Kaname, and went to wash him in the shower. Once they were clean, Zero dried them off and went back to bed with Kaname in his arms, head lying on his chest.

**Memory Ends**

Zero opened his eyes to see Kaname standing in the door way watching him intently, before he began to walk to the bed. "What were you thinking about Zero? The last time we were together, hmmm? Don't think that I have forgotten what happened. Stopping in the middle of pounding into my ass to lecture me about trust…. but you were right. I didn't even realize that's what I was doing, but let me correct one thing. I was more that I didn't trust your possible reaction to needing it rougher that I thought you would be willing to give. I didn't mean to hurt you and I'm sorry love." Kaname finished as he got to the bed where Zero was lying.

We do need to talk about this Kaname, but not right now. You're a week early returning from your trip and all I can think about is you and your delectable body. Please come and make love to me? We can deal with this problem tomorrow. Kaname nodded his head and proceeded to do just that. He made sweet love to Zero, showing him just how much the younger boy means to him.

**End**

**A/N: **I have not dropped my story that has been incomplete to two years now, although I can understand why some people may think that is the case. I seem to go through phases in my writing where I can write, but then I start drawing blanks and can't continue a story for a while. In this case, to be honest, for a while I had lost interest because of my writers block. I do hate leaving stories incomplete, so it will be finished. I am currently working on the direction I want this story to go and that means I will need to go back and do some rewriting some of the chapters to maneuver around this writers block that I have.

On other things, the memory is mixed with both Zero and Kaname's because Zero drank from Kaname and received his memories of that night. Also I know some of you hate rushed stories and I'm sorry if this one shot seems rushed. I hope you will all leave me reviews any way. Thank you very much.


End file.
